Infrared data communication is a known technique for short range data communications. The Infrared Data Association (IrDA) defines protocols for one example of an infrared communications scheme. An IrDA infrared communication transceiver typically provides 115.2 Kbp to 16 Mbs wireless transfer of data transfer over less than one meter. It uses a “point and beam” paradigm to transfer variable length data files; such as, speed directory lists on cell phones or PDA, MP3 files, pictures, or video clips. Although it is a wireless or cable replacement technology, IrDA is not suitable for networking like RF (Radio Frequency) IEEE 802.11 Wi-Fi or Bluetooth radio frequency protocols since it does not have sufficient range and only works within the +/−15 degree “point and beam” cone.
The following references provide additional background for the present invention. U.S. Pat. No. 4,763,340 for capacitive coupling type data transmission circuit for portable electronic apparatus. U.S. Pat. No. 3,265,972 for underwater electrical field communication system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,292,595 for capacitance coupled isolation amplifier and method. U.S. Pat. No. 6,141,592 for data transmission using a varying electric field. U.S. Pat. No. 6,336,031 for wireless data transmission over quasi-static electric potential fields. U.S. Pat. No. 5,621,913 system with chip to chip communication. U.S. Pat. No. 6,751,691 arrangement for data transfer between a computer and peripheral device or other data processing device. U.S. Pat. No. 6,612,852 for contactless interconnection system. U.S. Pat. No. 4,918,737 for hearing aid with wireless remote control. U.S. Pat. No. 5,437,057 for Wireless communications using near-field coupling. U.S. Pat. No. 4,061,972 for Short range induction field communication system. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,864,591 and 6,240,283 for Feedback mitigation. Fazzi, A. et al; “A 0.14 mW/Gbps High-Density Capacitive Interface for 3D System Integration,” Proceedings of CICC 2005 Conference, San Jose, pp. 101-104. Drost, R. et al. “Proximity communication,” IEEE J. Solid-State Circuits, Volume 39, Issue 9, pp. 1529-1535, September 2004.
The following websites provide additional information regarding communications systems:
http://www.reghardware.co.uk/2006/04/19/nokia_cashless_bus_tickets/
http://www.nokia.com/nfc
http://www.theregister.co.uk/2004/07/22/aura_wireless/
http://www.auracomm.com/site/content/llla116.asp
http://www.sony.net/Products/felica/abt/dvs.html
http://www.research.ibm.com/journal/sj/353/sectione/zimmerman.html
http://www.evaluationengineering.com/archive/articles/1005/1005the_world.asp
http://www.eetasia.com/ART—8800412880—590626_a6f100b7200604.HTM